The other Potter Book One
by Thundergirl54
Summary: Alyssa has always known she was different, but now she has arrived at Hogwarts she discovers who she really is and how extraordianry she really is. A Harry sister story. ON HOLD, due to loss of inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first HP story, so please be nice.**

* * *

Chapter 1

11-year-old Alyssa Grenston pushed her way through commuters at the train station, her black hair in a ponytail down her back. Today she was on her way to a new school. Hogwarts to be precise. The letter had arrived about six weeks ago, informing her that she was in fact a witch. Her mother, a muggle, disliked train stations and therefore had dropped her daughter off and left, leaving Alyssa to find her own way to the platform. Her owl, a barn owl named Crystal, screeched as someone shoved against the trolley. She tapped a guard on the shoulder. 'Excuse me, could you tell me where Platform 9 and 3/4 is please?'  
'What is it with you kids today?' He replied. 'Are you trying to wind me up or something? You're the second to ask me today.' He walked off.  
Alyssa watched him leave in confusion. She looked around and saw a black-haired boy, about her age, also looking very confused, pushing his trolley through the station. He too had an owl. 'What do you think Crystal? Shall we go say hello?' Alyssa murmured. She pushed her trolley alongside the boy's. 'You look about as confused as me?' She said.  
He turned to look at her. 'If you're looking for Platform 9 and 3/4 too then yes, I guess I am.'  
Alyssa grinned and held out her hand. 'Alyssa Grenston.'  
The boy took it. 'Harry Potter.' He replied. Alyssa raised her eyebrows and the boy nodded. 'That's me.' He said. His owl screeched. 'Oh, and this is Hedwig.'  
'She's called Crystal.' Alyssa gestured to her own owl. 'Is this your first year at Hogwarts too?'  
'Yeah.' Harry replied. 'My parents both attended but as I'm guessing you know I don't have them anymore.'  
'I know.' Alyssa replied. 'My Mum's a muggle and I've never known my Dad so I have no idea whether he was a wizard or not.'  
'My Aunt and Uncle didn't want me to come.' Harry admitted as they continued through the station.

Their conversation was stopped when they heard a woman's voice. 'It's the same every year, packed with muggles of course.'  
'Muggles.' Harry muttered, as he and Alyssa pushed their trolleys after the group.  
'Come on, Platform 9 and 3/4 this way.' The woman continued. Harry and Alyssa hurried to catch up. The group stopped at a wall. 'Alright Percy, you first.' The woman waved one of her red-headed sons forward. The boy, 'Percy', stepped forward and ran at the wall. He ran straight through it and vanished! Alyssa and Harry stared in amazement. 'Fred, you next.'  
The next two appeared to be twins. 'He's not Fred, I am.' One of them said.  
'Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother.' The other finished.  
'Oh sorry George.' The woman apologized.  
The second who had spoken stepped forward. 'I'm only joking, I am Fred.' He admitted before running through the wall, quickly followed by his twin.  
Harry shook his head in amazement and quickly pushed his trolley forward, followed by Alyssa. 'Excuse me.' He called out. 'C-could you tell us how to-.' He trailed off.  
'How to get onto the platform?' The woman finished, both Harry and Alyssa nodded. 'Yes, not to worry, dears. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well.' She indicated her final son. 'Now, all you've got to do is run straight at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous.'

Harry stepped forward to face the wall. He glanced over at Alyssa who nodded encouragingly to him. 'I'll wait for you.' He said to her.  
'Good luck.' The woman's daughter said.  
Harry took a deep breath and ran through the wall. The woman turned to Alyssa. 'You're turn dear.'  
Alyssa too lined herself up and ran at the wall, and through it onto another platform. Harry was waiting for her. Alyssa's eyes lit up as she looked around in amazement. The pair pushed their trolleys through the throngs of people. They saw a conductor loading people's trunks into a carriage and pushed their's over there too. Alyssa took her satchel, containing her school robes and a book off her trolley, as the conductor took the rest of their things.  
'Come on.' Harry said. 'Let's go find a compartment.' Alyssa followed him through the crowds of students boarding the train. Eventually they found an empty compartment near the back of the train.

Harry sat down by the window at one end of one of the seats. Alyssa sat down on the same seat, at the other end, and tucked her legs up. 'So,' Harry began, 'When did you find out you were a witch?'  
'About six weeks ago, I was so excited when I found out. How about you?'  
'Two days ago.'  
'Seriously?' Alyssa was amazed.  
'Yeah, my aunt and uncle kept my letters from me, so eventually the grounds keeper, Hagrid, came and delivered it and took me to Diagon Alley.'  
'Sweet.'  
They looked up when they heard someone at the door. 'Excuse me,' It was one of the red-haired boys, 'Do you mind? Everywhere else is full.'  
'No.' Alyssa said, as Harry replied, 'Not at all.'  
The boy came in and sat down opposite Harry. 'I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley.'  
'I'm Harry, Harry Potter.' Harry replied.  
Ron stared, wide-eyed. 'So-so it's true? I mean do you really have the... the...'  
'The what?' Harry questioned.  
Ron leaned forward and whispered, 'Scar?'  
Harry grinned, 'Oh yeah.' He lifted up his fringe, revealing his lightening shaped scar.  
'Wicked!' Ron exclaimed.

Ron then turned his attention to Alyssa. 'And who are you?'  
'Alyssa Grenston.' She replied.  
'Are you two related? I mean you look kind of alike.'  
Alyssa and Harry looked at each other. 'Really?' They said simultaneously.  
They were saved from more questions by a woman pushing a trolley. 'Anything off the trolley dears?' She asked.  
'No thanks.' Ron said, holding up a packet of what looked like sandwiches, Alyssa grimaced. 'I'm all set.'  
'We'll take the lot.' Harry said, digging into his pocket and pulling out a handful of coins.  
Alyssa's eyes widened as Ron exclaimed, 'Woah!'

The woman began to bring all sorts of weird and wonderful treats into the compartment. 'Help yourselves'.' Harry said, handing the lady some money. Ron grinned and grabbed some jelly snakes. Alyssa's eye's wandered over the sweets, but she didn't take any. 'Have something Alyssa.' Harry encouraged.  
'No, I'm not hungry.' She replied.  
'Come on.' Ron said. 'You can't not eat.'  
Alyssa was about to reply, but her stomach grumbled. Harry grinned and held some kind of pasty out her. 'Come on Aly, we know you're hungry.' Alyssa rolled her eyes, but took the pasty and began to eat.  
Harry picked up a box of sweets. 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?'  
'They mean every flavour.' Ron replied as Harry opened the box and took a bean, he then offered them to Alyssa who took one. 'There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe. George swears he got a bogie flavoured one once.'  
Harry grimaced as Alyssa said, 'How did he know what that tasted like?' Ron shrugged as Harry took the bean out of his mouth.

Harry moved onto a blue and gold package. 'These aren't real frogs are they?' He asked nervously.  
'It's just a spell.' Ron confirmed. 'Besides it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard.' Harry pulled open the packet. 'I got about 500 myself.' The frog croaked and jumped onto the window. 'Watch it!' Ron cried as the frog crawled up the window and jumped out. 'Oh, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with.'  
Harry picked the card out of the box. 'I've got Dumbledore.' He said excitedly, handing the card to Alyssa.  
'I got about six of him.' Ron replied.  
Alyssa looked down at the card. 'Hey, he's gone!' She exclaimed.  
'Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?' Alyssa handed the card back to Harry. The rat on Ron's lap squeaked. 'This is Scabbers, by the way, pitiful, isn't he?'  
'Just a little bit.' Harry replied.  
'Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?'  
Harry replied, 'Yeah.' As Alyssa nodded vigorously.

Ron cleared his throat, ready to begin the spell, when a girl appeared at the door, already dressed in her uniform. She glanced around the compartment before sighing. 'Has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one.'  
'No.' Ron replied, clearly annoyed at being interrupted.  
The girl noticed Ron's wand. 'Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then.'  
'Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!' There was a flash of light around the rat's head, but nothing more. Harry, Ron and Alyssa shrugged at each other.  
'Are you sure that's a real spell?' The girl questioned. She was beginning to get on Alyssa's nerves, she seemed like a real know-it-all. 'Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me.' She pulled her wand out and moved to sit opposite Harry. 'For example.' She pointed her wand at Harry, who looked shocked. 'Oculus Reparo.' There was a strange noise and Harry's glasses repaired themselves. Harry took them off and looked at them in amazement, before putting them back on. 'That's better, isn't it? Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger, and you two are?'  
'I'm Ron Weasley.' He mumbled through a full mouth.  
Hermione looked at Alyssa. 'Alyssa Grenston.' She replied.  
'Pleasure. You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon.' She made to leave, but then came back. 'You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there.' She told Ron, who rubbed at his nose.

Alyssa got to her feet and picked up her bag, 'I'm going to get changed, you two may as well, while I'm gone.' She left the compartment and made her way to the girls' bathroom. There she changed into her black skirt, white blouse, black tie, grey jumper, grey socks and black shoes. She pulled her black cloak on over the top and made her way back to the compartment. It was beginning to get dark. Harry and Ron had also changed into their robes when Alyssa returned. An announcement made all three jump. 'We shall be arriving at Hogsmeade in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it shall be taken to Hogwarts separately. Thank you.'

* * *

**Please review, I want to know what you think. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to PotterNerd94 for reviewing.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Alyssa followed the boys off the train, looking around her in awe. She couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. She heard a voice call out, 'Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!' Harry, Ron and Alyssa made their way across the station platform to where a huge man was with a lantern. 'Hello Harry.' The man said.  
'Hey Hagrid.' Harry replied.  
'Woah!' Ron exclaimed.  
'You took the word right out of my mouth.' Alyssa whispered to him.  
'Right then.' Hagrid continued once all the new students had gathered. 'This way to the boats, come on now, follow me.' He turned and led to group away from the station. Alyssa was still in awe about the entire place.

After about five minutes they reached the edge of a large black lake. On the other side was the castle! It rose up against the mountains. Alyssa's eyes widened in amazement, never in her wildest dreams had she imagined Hogwarts to be a castle. 'Come on.' Hagrid called, leading them down a bank to where a fleet of boats bobbed in the water. 'No more' than fo'r to a boat.'  
Harry, Ron and Alyssa were joined in their boat by a boy who introduced himself as Dean Thomas. Everyone around them was muttering in amazement and disbelief. The boats moved by themselves across the lake. Alyssa, who was sat behind the boys next to Dean, heard Ron whisper, 'Wicked.'  
The boats entered an underground cavern and the students disembarked. 'Straight up the stairs.' Hagrid told them, before leaving.

The group of students made their way up the stairs and into the castle. 'You excited?' Alyssa asked Harry.  
'And nervous.' He replied.  
'You'll be fine, you're the famous Harry Potter.' She said, hoping that joking would help me.  
Harry laughed, Alyssa ginned too. Harry, Ron and Alyssa were at the front of the group of students. A woman was waiting for them at the top of the staircase. She looked rather imposing, dressed in emerald green robes. The students all gathered on the steps in front of her as she began to speak. 'Welcome to Hogwarts. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.'  
'Trevor!' A boy suddenly yelled, running forward and scooping up a toad that sat on the steps. The woman looked down at him. 'Sorry.' He apologized sheepishly.  
'The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.' She turned and left the first years on the stairs.

'It's true then, what they're saying on the train.' A blond haired boy said. 'Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.' Students began to whisper and Alyssa  
rolled her eyes. 'This is Crabbe and Goyle.' He motioned to two thickset boys standing next to him. 'And I'm Malfoy.' He moved from his position on the railings to stand in front of Harry. 'Draco Malfoy.' Ron snorted. The boy looked him up and down. 'Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. He turned back to Harry. 'You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.' He held out his hand for Harry to shake.  
Harry looked at the hand, before saying, 'I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks.'  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Harry, but was stopped by the return of the woman. 'We're ready for you now.' She said.

The woman turned and led the group up the last of the stairs and through a set of double doors. On the other side were four long tables, stretching the length of the hall, and at the other end a table where the teachers were sitting. Harry nudged Alyssa and gestured up towards the ceiling, as they made their way up through the hall. The ceiling looked exactly lie the sky! 'It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.' Alyssa heard Hermione say. They made their way up through the hall to the dias, where the teacher's table was. Here stood a four-legged stool with an old hat on it.  
'All right, will you wait along here, please?' The woman said, before turning to the main school. 'Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.'  
An old man stood up from the center of the teacher's table. 'I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch,' He indicated a man who made Alyssa shudder just by looking at him, 'Has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you.' He resumed his seat.

'Now, when I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger.'  
'Oh no, okay, relax.' Hermione muttered as she stepped forward.  
'Mental that one. I'm telling you.' Ron whispered to Harry and Alyssa, who elbowed him.  
Hermione sat down on the stool and the teacher placed the hat on her head. The hat came alive and began to murmur. 'Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!' It finally decided.  
Hermione jumped up, a broad grin on her face. Malfoy was next. The hat had barely touched his head, before it yelled 'Slytherin!'  
'There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin.' Ron told Harry and Alyssa.  
'Susan Bones.' A small red-haired girl stepped forward.  
'Ahh.' Alyssa heard Harry say.  
'Harry, what is it?' Ron asked, as she put her hand on Harry's shoulder.  
'Nothing, I'm fine.' Alyssa wasn't convinced but let it slide.  
'Let's see.' The hat said. 'I know Hufflepuff.' Susan jumped up and ran to join the Hufflepuff table.  
'Ronald Weasley.'  
Ron gulped loudly and walked to sit on the stool. 'Ah! Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you Gryffindor!' Ron sighed with relief and hurried to join Hermione and his brothers.

'Harry Potter!' The hall fell silent. Harry walked up and sat down. The hat was whispering inaudibly, as if conversing with Harry. Eventually, after about two minutes, the hat yelled 'Gryffindor!' The Gryffindor table erupted into cheering. Alyssa smiled encouragingly to Harry. Dean and Neville Longbottom were both sorted into Gryffindor before it was her turn. 'Alyssa Grenston.'  
Alyssa took a deep breath and, heart pounding, walked up and sat on the stool. The hat was lowered onto her head and began to speak. 'Interesting, very interesting. You have only one place to go, yet so much you don't know. Gryffindor!' Alyssa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Harry patted her on the back as she took a seat next to him. She was confused by the hat's comment though.

The feast began at the word of the headmaster. The empty plates on the tables filled with all sorts of delicious food. Alyssa's eyes widened, she had never seen so much food in her life. Almost immediately chatter started up and people began to fill their plates. Alyssa's eyes scanned the teacher's table, saw spotted two teachers at the far end, deep in conversation. A twinge of pain ran through the back of her neck. Where her scar was. She'd had the scar for as long as she could remember, and had no idea where she got it from. She rubbed it in discomfort. She turned her attention to Harry and Percy's conversation.  
'Say Percy.' Harry said. 'who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?'  
'Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house.' Percy replied.  
'What's he teach?'  
'Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years.' Alyssa raised her eyebrows.

Ron, who was stuffing his face, reached out to take some more chicken. He screamed when a ghost's head popped through. Alyssa jumped in shock.  
'Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor.' The ghost said cheerily.  
'Hello, Sir Nicholas, have a nice summer?' Percy replied.  
'Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied.' The ghost replied as he began to float away.  
'Hey, I know you!' Ron exclaimed. 'You're Nearly Headless Nick!'  
'I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind.' The ghost replied, annoyed.  
'Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?' Hermione questioned.  
'Like this.' The ghost pulled on his hair, leaving his head hanging by a thread. Alyssa squirmed in her seat. He jolted his head back on and floated away.

Twenty minutes later, Alyssa and the rest of the Gryffindor first years followed Percy from the hall. 'Gryffindors, follow me please. Keep up. Thank you.' The group reached a landing and stared up through the different levels of Hogwarts. 'This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases, they like to change.' They saw what he meant as one of the staircases switched places. 'Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on.' They followed Percy up the stairs. Alyssa saw some of the paintings moving and grinned.  
A man in one of the paintings said, 'Welcome to Hogwarts.'

They made their way up on final staircase and onto a landing, in front of the portrait of a woman. 'Password.' She said.  
'Caput Draconis.' Percy replied, and the painting swung forward to reveal a doorway. 'Follow me, everyone. Keep up, quickly, come on.'  
They entered the common room. 'Wow.' Alyssa gasped staring around. A fire roared in the grate, sofas and armchairs were spread around.  
'Gather 'round here.' Percy said. 'Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up.' With that he left.  
Alyssa turned to Harry and Ron. 'I think I'll go to bed, see you in the morning.'  
'See you.' They replied.

* * *

**Please review. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Alyssa and the other first year girls headed down to breakfast together. Harry and Ron were not there yet. The head of Gryffindor house, Professor McGonagall, was going around the table, handing out timetables to all the students. She reached Alyssa and handed her the piece of parchment. 'I trust you will be on time Miss Grenston.'  
'Yes, professor.' Alyssa replied. Her eyes scanned her timetable. First lesson was transfiguration, with Professor McGonagall.  
'Hey, Alyssa?' Hermione said.  
'Yeah.' Alyssa said, looking at her.  
'Has anyone mentioned that you and Harry look alike.'  
Alyssa frowned. 'Yeah, Ron mentioned it on the train, but we only met yesterday.'  
'Oh.' Hermione said, before going quiet.

In a flurry of wings, about a hundred owls descended on the Great Hall. Alyssa spotted Crystal among them. The barn owl landed in front of her. In her beak was a letter. Alyssa took the letter and read it.  
_Dear Alyssa,_  
_I hope your first day went well and that you have made some friends. Let me know when your lessons start and how you are getting on. Hope to see you at Christmas,_  
_Love Mum._  
Alyssa reached into her bag for a quill and some parchment and wrote a quick reply.  
_Mum,_  
_my first day went fine, lessons start today. Yes, I have made several friends and the teachers seem nice. Hope you're okay without me._  
_Love Alyssa._  
She gave the parchment to Crystal, who promptly took off to deliver it.  
'Alyssa,' Hermione said, 'Let's go, we don't want to be late.'  
Alyssa grabbed her bag and followed Hermione out of the hall.

Several Slytherins, including Malfoy, were already waiting outside the classroom when Hermione and Alyssa arrived. Moments later Professor McGonagall opened the door and allowed the students in. Hermione and Alyssa took seats near the front of the classroom. Alyssa glanced around, Harry and Ron still hadn't arrived. 'Good morning class.'  
'Good morning Professor McGonagall.' The class chanted back.  
'Right, if you get your books out and turn to page 16. Please copy the notes on simple Transfiguration.' Alyssa rummaged around in her bag, and pulled out her transfiguration book. Glancing around again, she could see that Harry and Ron still hadn't arrived. She turned back, just in time to see the Professor transform into a cat.  
Seeing the shocked look on Alyssa's face, Hermione whispered to her, 'She's an animagus, someone who can transform, at will, into a specific animal.' Alyssa grinned silently to herself, Harry and Ron were in for a shock when they finally arrived. She began to copy out the text from the book.

Alyssa looked around as the door opened. Harry and Ron had finally decided to make an appearance. Hermione also looked around, but looked back shaking her head. Alyssa rolled her eyes, and turned back to her work. 'Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?' Ron said.  
The cat McGonagall leapt from the desk, and transformed. Harry and Ron gaped. Alyssa had to bite back a laugh. 'That was bloody brilliant!' Ron exclaimed.  
'Thank you for that assessment, .' McGonagall replied gently. 'Maybe if I were to transfigure and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time.'  
'We got lost.' Harry admitted.  
'Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats.' Harry and Ron quickly took their seats, and turned to the correct page in their books.

'You got lost, seriously?' Alyssa questioned, as she, Harry and Ron made their way down the halls.  
'Yeah, we had no idea where we were going, and there was no one to ask.' Harry said.  
'Maybe I should have waited for you.' Alyssa laughed.  
'That would have helped.' Ron said, nudging her.  
'Anyway, what lesson have we got now?'  
'Umm, herbology.' Harry said.  
'Where's that?' Alyssa asked.  
'In Greenhouse one.' Harry replied.  
'Meh, plants.' Ron grimaced.  
'Have you got something against them?' Alyssa questioned.  
'Nope.' Ron said, 'They're just not really my thing.'  
'You like plants then?' Harry asked.  
'My mum always forced me to help out in the garden, so I've kinda grown up with them, but the were all muggle plants, no magical ones.'  
'Fair enough.'

After Herbology the trio headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Alyssa saw Hermione there, already working on homework that they had been set in Transfiguration. Alyssa quickly grabbed some food. Ron was explaining Quidditch to Harry. 'Hey, Alyssa wasn't it?'  
Alyssa looked up to see Dean Thomas. 'Yup, that's me.'  
'Is it okay if I sit here?'  
'Go ahead.'  
Dean took a seat next to her. 'So, how's your first day been?'  
'Alright, although I'm a bit annoyed about the fact we already have homework.' Alyssa replied.  
'I agree on that one. So are you family magical?' Dean continued.  
'My Mum's a muggle and I've never known my Dad so I have no idea whether he was a wizard or not. How about you?' Alyssa replied.  
'My mum's a muggle too and my dad was a wizard.'  
'Was?' Alyssa asked.  
'He's dead.' Dean replied.  
'Oh, sorry.'  
'It's okay, you didn't know.'

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. 'Come on Dean, we should get to lesson.' Alyssa said, retrieving her bag from under the table and standing up. Dean also rose and grabbed his bag. They left the hall with Ron and Harry. As they made their way up the stairs towards the defense against the dark arts classroom, Alyssa began to get a bad feeling. She didn't know why.  
Professor Quirrell was waiting when they arrived. Harry and Alyssa suddenly both winced, 'Oww.' Dean and Ron looked around to see them both rubbing their scars. Alyssa and Harry looked at each other in confusion. 'That was weird.' Alyssa stated.  
'Definitely.' Harry agreed.  
They took seats near the front of the class. Although this was their first lesson, they were already learning a spell. The disarming spell. Harry and Alyssa partnered up. It took a few trys but they both got the hang of the spell, and were soon sending each others wands flying across the classroom. Dean and Ron had also got the hang of the spell.

The first week at Hogwarts passed quickly. Before Alyssa knew it, it was Friday, the day of their first potions lesson. Alyssa had become close to Harry and Ron, she also counted Dean and another boy, Seamus Finnegan, among her close friends. Harry and Ron took seats next to Hermione, while Alyssa went to sit with Dean and Seamus. The three of them were discussing what they thought the teacher, Professor Snape, would be like. The door then banged open and Snape entered. 'There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class.' He turned as he reached the front of the room. 'As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not pay attention.' Alyssa looked around in time to see Hermione nudge Harry, who had apparently been taking notes.  
Snape decided he was going to pick on Harry. 'Mr Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?' Hermione's hand shot up. _Of course she would know_. Alyssa thought. Harry shrugged. 'You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?' Hermione's hand shot up again.  
'I don't know, sir.' Harry admitted.  
Snape tried again. 'And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolf bane? '  
'I don't know sir.' Harry said again.  
'Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?' Snape finished. He then turned to the class. 'Turn to page 45 in your books, you'll find the answers there, make sure you all copy them down.'

Alyssa, Harry, Ron Dean and Seamus left the dungeons together. 'He really doesn't like you, does he Harry?' Ron said.  
'It appears so.' Harry replied.  
'It's odd though.' Alyssa said. 'He seems to hate you, but there seems to be no reason.'  
'It's Snape though.' Ron said.  
'So?' Seamus asked.  
'Fred and George told me that he always finds someone in all of his classes to pick on.' Ron replied.  
'But why Harry?' Alyssa pondered.

Seamus sat at the Gryffindor table, Dean and Alyssa on either side. Harry and Ron sat further down the table. Seamus was attempting to turn his water into rum as part of their transfiguration homework. Alyssa was working on a history of magic essay, though she found the subject extremely dull. 'Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum.' Seamus chanted. he checked the cup and continued. 'Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum. Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum.' After the third time there was a small explosion and the goblet began to smoke and Seamus was left with a blackened face. The students around burst out laughing.  
Then, there was a screech and owls began to flood into the hall. Alyssa looked for Crystal, but could not see her. Neville, who was sat opposite Alyssa, opened his parcel. 'Hey, look! Neville's got a Remembrall.' Dean said.  
'I've read about those.' Hermione said. 'When the smoke turns red it means you've forgotten something.' The smoke in the ball turned red.  
'The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten.' Neville admitted.  
Alyssa grinned, and then began to collect up her books. 'Where are you going?' Dean asked as she got up.  
'Drop my stuff back to the dormitory. I'll see you later.' She replied, before leaving the Great Hall.

* * *

**Please review, I want to know what you think. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**PotterNerd94, thanks so much for reviewing.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next Tuesday saw the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years gathered outside. They were there for their first flying lesson. Their teacher, Madam Hooch, was a hawk like woman, with grey hair and yellow eyes. She walked up between the rows of students. 'Good afternoon, class.'  
'Good afternoon, Madam Hooch.' The class chanted back.  
'Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick.' Everyone did so. Harry was in the middle of Alyssa and Ron. 'Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!'  
Alyssa put her right hand out, 'Up!' The broom shot into her hand at the same time as Harry's. 'Woah.' He said.  
Both Ron and Hermione, who was on the other side of Alyssa, were unsuccessful in retrieving their brooms. 'With feeling!' Madam Hooch called.  
Ron's broom flew up and hit him in the nose. Harry and Alyssa laughed. 'Shut up Harry, Alyssa.'

Finally everyone had their broom in their hand. 'Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end.' Everyone swung their leg over their broom. 'When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle 3, 2.' The whistle went.  
Neville immediately lifted of from the ground. He looked absolutely terrified. 'Mr Longbottom.' Madam hooch said. 'M-M-Mr. Longbottom. Mr Longbottom.' Neville began to fly away from the group.  
'Neville!' All the Gryffindors shouted. Alyssa watched in horror as Neville got higher and higher.  
'Help!' Neville yelled.  
'Come back down this instant!' Madam Hooch ordered.  
'I don't think he can.' Alyssa whispered to Harry and Ron.  
They could only watch as Neville, screaming, careered towards the castle and began to bounce off one of the walls. Alyssa could clearly hear the broom hitting the wall and winced each time. Still screaming Neville shot towards the gathered students. Madam Hooch pulled out her wand. 'Mr Longbottom.' She dived out of the way as the students scattered. Neville flew through an archway, and up and over it. As he flew over a statue, his cloak got caught on it's spear. He was wrenched violently from his broom and hung suspended above the class.  
'Help!' He called shakily. There was a ripping sound and a hole appeared in the top of his cloak. Alyssa held her breath. Suddenly the boy fell, plummeting until his cloak caught on a torch. Alyssa felt a wave of relief but this was short lived, when Neville slipped out of the cloak all together and plummeted to the ground, which he hit with a sickening crunch.

'Everyone out of the way!' Madam Hooch hurried through the students to Neville's side.  
'Is he alright?' Hermione whispered, causing Alyssa to roll her eyes.  
'Ow, ow,ow.' Neville winced in pain as Madam Hooch examined his wrist.  
'Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get.' Hooch helped Neville up and turned to the class. 'Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing.' She began to lead Neville away. 'Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch.' The two of them left the training grounds.  
'Did you see his face?' Unsurprisingly it was Malfoy who had spoken. 'Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze,' He held up Neville's remembrall. 'He'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass.' He laughed.  
Harry stepped forward. 'Give it here Malfoy!' He ordered.  
'This is your only chance.' Alyssa backed her friend up.  
Malfoy rounded on them. 'No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find.' He hopped onto his broom, soared around the group and then through it. 'How 'bout up on the roof?' He flew up into the sky and hovered. 'What's the matter, Potter, Grenston? Bit beyond your reach?' He teased.  
Both Harry and Alyssa grabbed their brooms and mounted. 'Harry, Alyssa no way!' Hermione stepped in. 'You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly.' Both black-haired eleven year olds ignored her, and took off after Malfoy.'What idiots.' Hermione muttered.

Harry and Alyssa flew up until they were opposite Malfoy. 'Give it here, Malfoy, or we'll knock you off your broom!' Harry threatened.  
'Is that so?' Malfoy questioned. Harry shot at him, but Malfoy dodged, he almost didn't notice Alyssa coming for him, but managed to move just in time. 'Have it your way, then!' He tossed the ball as hard as he could towards the castle.  
Harry and Alyssa leaned forward on their brooms and shot forward. Harry was faster than Alyssa. He managed to catch, just before it hit the tower, Alyssa stared in amazement, before Harry through the glass ball towards her, and she caught it easily.  
Grinning, Harry and Alyssa landed. Alyssa holding the remembrall high in her fist. They were immediately surrounded by their fellow Gryffindors, who were cheering. 'That was brilliant Harry.' Alyssa heard one girl say.  
'Yeah it was, and well done Alyssa!' Ron exclaimed, pounding them both on the back.  
'Harry Potter, Alyssa Grenston.' A stern voice called. It was Professor McGonagall. 'Follow me.'  
Harry and Alyssa sighed, picked up their brooms and trailed sullenly after their head of house.

McGonagall led them through the corridors of Hogwarts, several students began to whisper as they passed. They stopped outside a classroom. 'You wait her.' McGonagall told the two first years. She entered the classroom. 'Excuse me, excuse me, Professor Quirrell. Could I borrow Wood for a moment?' Harry and Alyssa looked at each other. Who, or what, was Wood? A boy, in his fourth or fifth year, followed McGonagall out. 'Potter, Grenston, this is Oliver Wood.' The Professor introduced him. 'Wood, I have found you a chaser and a seeker! Wood is the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.' She explained to a very confused Harry and Alyssa.  
Wood's face brightened then fell. 'But Professor, they're first years.'  
'I know, but intend to get permission of the headmaster for them to be on the team.'McGonagall said. Wood's eyes lit up. 'Now back to class Wood, you can see Potter and Grenston later. You two, will come with me back to your common room.'  
Professor McGonagall escorted them back to the Gryffindor common room. 'I'd advise you not to tell anyone except you closest friends for now.' She said. 'Although I'm sure the news will spread very quickly. You two are the youngest Quidditch players in a century, so be careful.' She stopped outside the portrait hole. 'Now I'll take those brooms and don't be late lesson this afternoon.' With that she swept away.

Harry said the password and they entered the common room. All the students, particularly the first years, looked expectantly at them, but Alyssa shook her head, causing them all to go back to their work. 'Ron.' Harry muttered to Alyssa, who nodded.  
The pair of them grabbed Ron and pulled him away from Dean and Seamus. 'So, what happened?' He asked.  
'McGonagall made us members of the Quidditch team.' Harry informed him.  
'What!' Ron questioned, amazed.

Just then the bell rang, signaling the start of afternoon lessons. 'Come on, we'll explain later.' Alyssa promised.  
They grabbed their bags and headed out of the common room and towards the second floor. They entered their history of magic classroom and took seats near the back. After pulling her book and essay from her bag, Alyssa dropped her head to the table, History of Magic was the dullest subject on the planet. Their teacher, Professor Binns, a ghost, began to talk through the goblin rebellions. Alyssa yawned, and found herself almost dropping off to sleep. Hermione was the only person who seemed to be able to stay awake and even write notes during Binns' lessons. Alyssa's mind kept wandering back to professor McGonagall telling herself and Harry that they were on the Quidditch team.

After their History lesson, Ron was eager to discover more about what McGonagall had said. 'So, spill all.'  
'She made Alyssa a chaser, and me seeker.' Harry said.  
'Chaser, seeker, but first years never make the house teams.' Ron said. 'You guys must be the youngest Quidditch players in a...'  
'Century.' Harry and Alyssa said together. 'According to McGonagall.' Harry finished. Ron gave them a weird look when they spoke together.  
Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George, appeared. 'Hey, well done, Alyssa, Harry, Wood's just told us!' One of them said.  
'Fred and George are on the team too. Beaters.' Ron explained.  
'Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch.' The other twin spoke.  
'Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally...' The first twin said as they left Harry, Ron and Alyssa, who began to walk across the courtyard.  
'But they'll turn up in a month or two!' Alyssa laughed, she was sure they were just trying to scare them.  
'Oh, go on, Harry, Alyssa, Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too!' Ron enthused as Hermione appeared at Alyssa's elbow.  
'But we've never even played Quidditch. What if we make fools of ourselves?' Harry replied.  
'You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood.' Hermione told him.

* * *

**Please review, I want to know what you think! (And they help me update quicker too.) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly after Thursday, (My exams will finish then YAY!) so keep an eye out for updates. **

* * *

Chapter 5

Hermione practically dragged Harry to a trophy case. There she pointed at a plaque containing names of previous Quidditch players. One of those players was James Potter, Harry's dad. 'Whoa.' Ron exclaimed. 'Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker too.'  
'I didn't now.' Harry admitted.  
'Come on.' Hermione encouraged. 'We should get back to the common room.'  
Harry tore his eyes away from the plaque and he and Alyssa followed Ron and Hermione back down the hall.  
'I'm telling you, it's spooky.' Ron said as the ascended on of the many staircases. 'She knows more about you than you do.'  
'Who doesn't?' Harry reminded him.  
'I don't.' Alyssa said encouragingly. She suddenly gasped, as the staircase began to move.  
'What's happening?' Harry asked.  
'The staircases change, remember?' Hermione reminded them, as the staircase stopped in a new place.

'Let's go this way.' Harry decided.  
'Before the staircase moves again.' Ron agreed fearfully.  
Harry led them through a door and the top of the staircase. The room they entered was dark and slightly spooky. 'Does anyone feel like we shouldn't be here?' Alyssa asked.  
'We're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor. It's forbidden.' Hermione said, just as a flame lit on top of a stone column.  
'Let's go.' Harry said urgently. The four of the swung around, only to be confronted by Mrs Norris, who meowed loudly.  
'It's Filch's cat!' Hermione exclaimed.  
'Run!' Harry advised and they took off running, away from the cat. As they ran past more columns, more flames were lit.  
There was a door at the end of the corridor. 'Quick, let's hide through that door.' Alyssa said quickly.  
Harry reached the door first, and grabbed the handle, but it was hopeless. 'It's locked!' He exclaimed, annoyed.  
'That's it, we're done for!' Ron cried. Alyssa stood on his foot to shut him up.  
'Oh, move over.' Hermione pushed Harry and Alyssa out of the way, and pulled out her wand. '_Alohomora._' The door swung open. 'Get in.' Hermione whispered.  
Ron was the last one in, and shut the door behind him. '_Alohomora_?' He asked.  
'Standard book of spells, Chapter 7.' Hermione replied.

After a couple of minutes Hermione said, 'Filch is gone.'  
'Probably thinks this door's locked.' Ron said satisfied.  
'It was locked.' Alyssa reminded him.  
'And for good reason.' Harry said. Ron, Alyssa and Hermione turned around. There in front of them was a large three-headed dog. Alyssa took an involuntary step backwards. As they stood there, the dog began to stir. It yawned and growled. Then it noticed them.  
'Ahhhh.' The four of them yelled, before bolting back out the door. As soon as they were all out, they turned to shut the door. The dog was also shoving against the door, from the other side. It took all four of them to shut the door, and then they were running again. Out of the third floor corridor, and back down the staircase they had come up. In fact, they didn't stop running until they reached the Gryffindor common room.

'What do they think they're doing?' Ron exclaimed, like the other three he was out of breath. 'Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school.'  
'You don't use your eyes, do you?' Hermione replied. 'Didn't you see what it was standing on?'  
'I wasn't looking at it's feet.' Ron replied.  
'I think we were all a bit preoccupied with it's heads.' Alyssa chipped in. 'Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!' They began to climb the stairs to the dormitories.  
'It was standing on a trap door.' Hermione shot back. 'Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something.'  
They stopped at the top of the stairs as Harry questioned. 'Guarding something?'  
'That's right. Now, if you three don't mind, I'm going to bed before any of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed or worse, expelled!' She gave them a scathing look before she swung around and entered the girl's dorms, shutting the door behind her.  
'She needs to sort out her priorities!' Ron stated. Harry nodded as Alyssa grinned slightly.  
'Well, I'm off to bed too, see you in the morning boys.'  
'Night Alyssa.' They chorused, before she too entered the girl's dorms.

Hermione made a point of completely ignoring Alyssa that night, who attempted to reconcile with her. But Hermione was having none of it. Eventually Alyssa gave up and got into her pajamas. Hermione was asleep before the first candle was blown out, but Alyssa stayed awake, wondering what the dog could be guarding.

After their close encounter with the three-headed dog, Hermione was reluctant to speak to Harry, Ron and Alyssa. She would give them a stiff 'Hello' Each morning and would answer if they asked her a question but she remained frosty towards them. On Thursday evening, Oliver Wood approached Harry and Alyssa in the common room. 'Can you two meet me here, 8 o'clock, Saturday morning? We'll have your first training session.'  
'Ok.' They replied. Oliver left again.  
Ron leaned towards them. 'You guys are so lucky.'  
'Yeah, but it's dangerous.' Alyssa replied, a book open in her lap.  
'What are you reading?' Harry asked. Alyssa held up the book so he could read the title. 'A beginners guide to Quidditch rule and gameplay.'  
'Yup, I thought I better get some background reading done if I'm going to be on the team.' She replied.

For Harry and Alyssa, Saturday could not come fast enough. As Friday dragged on, Alyssa had to try and stop herself checking her watch every five minutes. Potions lesson was particularly painful. They had to prepare a cure for boils, and unfortunately for the class, Neville had managed to melt Seamus' caldron, causing his scalding hot potion to flow across the floor. As the potion had not be quite right, instead of curing boils, it was producing them. Harry, Ron and Alyssa managed to escape, along with most of the class, by standing on their stools. This incident left Snape in a very bad mood, and gave them all extra homework on the importance of correct preparation of potions. 'That slimy git.' Ron seethed as they left the dungeons behind.  
'At least it's the last lesson of the week.' Alyssa said, as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. First-years always had Friday afternoons off, and that particular day Harry, Ron and Alyssa were heading down to see Hagrid.  
The three of them took seats at the Gryffindor table, next to Seamus and Dean. 'Hey guys.' Alyssa greeted them.  
'Hey Alyssa, Harry, Ron.' Dean replied. Seamus just grunted in reply. 'Snape.' Dean mouthed and Alyssa nodded her head in understanding.  
A flurry of owls distracted everyone. Alyssa was delighted to see Crystal among them. The barn owl landed in front of her, and dropped a letter in front of her. Alyssa fed her a piece of ham, before she promptly took off again. Alyssa ripped open the letter.  
_Dear Alyssa, _  
_I'm sorry I didn't reply earlier, Gran's ill. I know you don't get along with her, but hope that she is better in time for Christmas. Anyway, I'm glad to hear that you've got some friends. I hope you are behaving yourself, and that lessons are going well. Keep you head up, and have a good rest of the term _  
_Love Mum. x _

After spending most of the afternoon with Hagrid, who advised Harry and Alyssa to get a good nights sleep, the three of them headed back up to the castle, to begin homework. But Alyssa couldn't concentrate. And the look on Harry's face told her that he couldn't either. Both were anxious for the next day to come. After an hour, Alyssa slammed her book closed, unable to go on. She grabbed her bag and got to her feet. 'Where are you going?' Harry asked.  
'The owlery.' Alyssa replied. 'I'm never going to get any work done, and I want to send a letter to my mum. I'll catch you at dinner.'  
'See you.' Ron said, as she left the room.  
Alyssa darted through the castle to the owlery. As soon as she entered Crystal flew down and landed on her shoulder. Dropping her bag to the floor, she pulled out parchment and a quill, and began to write.  
_Mum, _  
_Don't worry about it, it's been really busy here too. Hope Gran is okay. I got selected for my house Quidditch team on Tuesday, that's a sport played on broomsticks. My friends are great. Not all of them grew up with magic, so it's nice to be able to identify with them. Of course I'm behaving, did you really expect anything else form me, and yes, lessons are fine. _  
_See you soon, Alyssa. x _  
She folded the parchment and Crystal clamped it in her beak, before taking off. Alyssa watched her fly, until she was out of sight.

As she left the owlery, the last bell of the day rang, and Alyssa joined the crowds heading for the Great Hall, and dinner. Unsurprisingly, when she arrived, Ron was already stuffing his face with food. Alyssa rolled her eyes, and took a seat next to Harry. 'Get your letter sent?' He asked.  
'Yeah, did you get your work done?' She replied.  
Harry grinned. 'Like you I couldn't concentrate.' They laughed. 'Are you looking forward to tomorrow?'  
'I'm a bit nervous actually.' Alyssa admitted.  
'You'll be fine, if you weren't any good, McGonagall wouldn't have chosen you.' Harry reassured her.  
'Thanks.' Alyssa said, as she began to fill her plate. She turned to Dean and Seamus. 'What are you guys planning on doing this weekend then?'

* * *

**Please review, I want to know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six. I only own anything you don't recognise.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning, Harry and Alyssa were among the first students in the Great Hall for breakfast. After wolfing down some toast and bacon, they hurried back up to the common room to meet Oliver.  
He was stood, waiting, by the fire when they arrived. 'Ready?' He asked. They both nodded eagerly. 'Then let's go.'  
Oliver led them back through the castle. Once outside he took them to a small courtyard, where a wooden shed stood. 'This is the Quidditch shed.' He told them. 'Only Madam Hooch and the team captains have a key to it.' He unlocked the door and they stepped inside. Each wall was dedicated to a house team. Opposite the door was the Ravenclaw team kit. To the left was Hufflepuff and next to the door was the equipment for Slytherin. The right hand wall was reserved for Gryffindor. There were seven spaces for brooms, but only five were filled. A crate stood against the wall, beneath the brooms. It was to this crate that Oliver headed. 'Give me a hand will you Harry?' He said. Harry hurried forward and picked up one end of the crate, while Oliver got the other. He also picked up what looked like a thick rounders bat. Alyssa followed after them as they left the shed, which Oliver locked, and then out to the back of the castle, within sight of the Quidditch pitch.

'Quidditch is easy enough to understand. Each time has seven players, 3 chasers, that's your position Alyssa, 2 beaters, 1 keeper and a seeker that's you Harry.' Harry and Oliver put the chest down. Oliver opened the chest and took out a red, football sized ball. 'There are three kinds of balls.' He threw the ball to Alyssa. 'This one's called the Quaffle. Now, the chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops.' He pointed behind himself to the Quidditch pitch. 'The keeper, that's me, defends the hoops. With me so far?'  
'I think so.' Alyssa replied, throwing the Quaffle back.  
'What are those?' Harry asked, meaning the two cannonball like balls, that were strapped down.  
Oliver replaced the Quaffle and picked up the bat. He held it out to Harry, saying. 'You better take this.' Harry took the bat. Oliver bent down and released one of the balls. It flew straight up into the air. 'Careful now, it's coming back.' The ball came flying towards harry, who whacked it with the bat. The ball soared off between the crossed swords of a statue. 'Eh, not bad, Potter, you'd make a fair beater.' Wood grinned at Harry. 'Uh-oh.' The ball was zooming straight towards them. Oliver caught it, falling to the ground. He squirmed across the grass and managed to fasten the ball back into the box.  
'What was that?' Harry asked, breathless.  
'Bludger.' Oliver replied. 'Nasty little buggers. But you, are a seeker.' He opened a hatch in the lid of the crate, and took out a golden, walnut-sized ball. 'The only thing I want you to worry about is this the Golden Snitch.'  
He handed it to Harry, who examined it with fascination. 'I like this ball.'  
'Ah, you like it now. Just wait. It's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see.' Oliver grinned.  
'What do I do with it?' Harry asked.  
'You catch it, before the other team's seeker. You catch this, the game is over.' Harry laid his hand flat, so the Snitch sat in his palm. 'You catch this, Potter, and we win.' The snitch opened up it's wings and fluttered them. After a moment it took off into the air. Alyssa and Oliver lost sight of it immediately, but Harry was able to keep an eye on it.

That afternoon Harry and Alyssa met Oliver once again, this time for full team training. Oliver had got hold of two of the school's brooms for them to use. He then introduced them to the rest of the team. 'You obviously know myself, and our beaters Fred and George. These are Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, your fellow chasers Alyssa. they will be teaching you the skills needed for a chaser today. Harry, you'll be with me. Right then, let's go.' Alyssa spent the afternoon getting tips off Angelina, a third year, and Katie, a second year. They taught her, not only the best chaser techniques, but also how to use dodging bludgers and other players to her advantage. With their first match, against Slytherin, just a few weeks away Oliver wanted to be sure that the team were at the top of their game. Harry and Alyssa were drafted into team training three times a week. Monday and Wednesday evenings, and Saturday afternoons.

Harry and Alyssa spent Sunday in the Library, catching up on homework they hadn't been able to do the day before. Alyssa had just finished her Transfiguration homework and was about to start on her Potions essay, when Hermione sat down. 'You know, you should have done that yesterday.'She said smartly.  
'You're finally talking to us again, then.' Alyssa said, not looking up.  
'We had Quidditch practice.' Harry told her.  
'Well, homework should come before practice.' She told them.  
Alyssa had to resist rolling her eyes. 'We had practice all day.' She said, putting her quill down.  
'Well, you should have thought about that.' Hermione finished, before flouncing off.  
'What's her problem?' Alyssa asked, amazed. Harry shrugged, and they returned to their work.

The remainder of September and October flew by. Before Harry, Ron and Alyssa knew it, it was Halloween. Hermione had gone back to ignoring them, so Ron was more than a little annoyed when he was partnered with her in charms. Harry was paired with Seamus and Alyssa with a Hufflepuff girl called Freya. Their teacher, a very short man called Professor Flitwick, was explaining the levitation spell to them. 'One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?' Hermione waved her's in the air, Alyssa rolled her eyes. 'Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone.'  
Everyone picked up their wands and chanted. 'Swish and flick.'  
'Good.' Flitwick continued. 'And enunciate. _Wingardium Leviosa_. Off you go then.'  
Alyssa took up her wand again. '_Wingardium Leviosa._' She recited, to no avail.

Suddenly Freya elbowed Alyssa, who looked up to see a feather floating through the air. She glanced around to see who it belonged to, and was unsurprised to see Hermione in control. 'Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Miss Granger's done it! Oh, splendid.' Flitwick was happy that someone had achieved the spell. 'Well done, dear.' He said to Hermione. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a loud explosion. Seamus sat at his desk, with a smoking feather and blacked face.  
'I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor.' Harry said.  
Just then the bell rang. 'Right, okay, off you go.' Flitwick said, 'Homework, keep practicing.' There was a large amount of noisy movement, as the students packed their books away and left the classroom.

'It's Leviosa, not Leviosar.' Ron attempted to imitate Hermione as he, Harry, Alyssa, Seamus and Dean made their way across the courtyard, back towards the Gryffindor tower. 'Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!' At that moment Hermione pushed past Ron, sniffling.  
The group stopped. 'I think she heard you.' Harry said.  
'That was mean Ron.' Alyssa said, as they started walking again.  
'You said yourself that you found her annoying.' Ron pointed out.  
'Yeah, but I didn't say it in front of her.' Alyssa continued, that seemed to shut Ron up.  
'Enough.' Harry finished for them, 'We don't need any more falling outs today.'  
'Come on.' Seamus said. 'Let's get back to the common room.'

When they entered the Great Hall that evening, for the Halloween feast, they saw that the normal floating candles had been replaced by Jack O'lanterns. Alyssa grinned in appreciation, but her stomach was full of nerves. Tomorrow was the day of their first Quidditch match. 'Come on Alyssa.' Harry could tell what was on her mind. 'Relax a little, don't worry about it until tomorrow.'  
Alyssa sighed. 'Okay, I won't.'  
They took seats at the Gryffindor table. There were all sorts of different Halloween treats laid out over the tables. Ron immediately filled his late with food. Alyssa looked to the empty space to her right. 'Where's Hermione?' She asked.  
Neville leaned across to reply. 'Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said that she's been in there all afternoon, crying.' Neville nodded towards Ron. Alyssa raised her eyebrows.  
Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall burst open, and Professor Quirrell came running in. 'TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON!' He yelled, as everyone fell silent. 'TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!' he stopped in the middle of the hall. 'Thought you ought to know.' He fainted. For a moment, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then everyone started screaming and freaking out.  
Alyssa got to her feet. She was caught up in the crowds, but everyone was stopped when Dumbledore yelled, 'SILENCE! Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons.'

Alyssa, Harry and Ron followed Percy and the rest of the Gryffindors out of the hall. 'Gryffindors, keep up please. And stay alert!' Percy warned.  
'How could a troll get in?' Harry asked.  
'Not by itself. Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes.' Alyssa grabbed the sleeves of Harry and Ron's robes. 'What?'  
'Hermione.' She said. 'She doesn't know.' Harry's eyes widened in realisation. He took off back down the corridor, Alyssa and Ron hot on his heels.  
They rounded a corner into the corridor which led to the girl's bathroom. The three of the skidded to a halt as a grunting noise reached their ears. A huge shadow was visible on the wall. 'I think the troll's left the dungeons.' Ron stated. Harry grabbed his sleeve and pulled him and Alyssa into a doorway.  
The troll lumbered across the corridor and into another room. 'He's going into the Girl's Bathroom!' Harry exclaimed.  
'Come on.' Alyssa urged. They raced down the remainder of the corridor.  
They pushed open the doors as Hermione screamed. About half the stall had been smashed down. Hermione was buried under much of the wood. 'Hermione, move!' Harry yelled, as the troll lifted it's club, and brought the rest of the stalls crashing down.

'Help! Help!' Hermione called. Harry, Ron and Alyssa began to throw chunks of wood at the troll.  
'Hey, peabrain!' Ron yelled, throwing a piece of wood that hit the side of the troll's head. The troll turned briefly to them, as Hermione crawled towards the sinks. But then the troll noticed her again, raised it's club and brought it smashing down on a sink. Hermione barely escaped.  
'Help!' She called again. Harry pulled his wand out, ran forward and caught hold of the troll's club. He was thrown onto the troll's neck. The troll, realising he was there, began to shake it's head violently. Harry was shaken about, until his wand went up the troll's nose. 'Ugh.' Ron said.  
The troll caught Harry by the leg, and held him upside down. 'Do something.' He yelled, as the troll took a swing at him with it's club. Harry moved just in time.  
'What?' Ron asked looking around.  
'Anything.' Harry replied.  
'Hurry up.' Alyssa urged, as Ron pulled out his wand.  
'Swish and flick.' Hermione directed, from her position under the sink.  
_Wingardium Leviosa_.' Ron recited, flicking his wand. The club lifted out of the troll's hand, and hovered, above it's head. The troll looked up,confused. The club came falling down, and the thick end hit the troll on the head. 'Cool.' The troll swayed, and dropped harry onto the floor, who quickly crawled backwards.

The troll swayed again and fell onto the floor, unconscious. Hermione approached cautiously. 'Is it dead?' she asked.  
'I don't think so.' Harry said.  
'Just knocked out.' Alyssa confirmed.  
Harry bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. 'Ugh, troll bogies.' The others all grimaced.  
Then Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell came rushing in. McGonagall gave a slight shriek at the sight of the troll. 'Oh my goodness, explain yourselves you three.' She demanded of Harry, Ron and Alyssa.  
'Well, what it is...' The three of them started.  
'It's my fault, Professor McGonagall.' Hermione cut in. Harry and Alyssa stared open mouthed.  
'Miss Granger?' McGonagall asked.  
'I went looking for the troll.' Hermione said. 'I've read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Ron and Alyssa hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead.' Alyssa never thought she'd see the day that Hermione lied to a teacher.  
'Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do.' Out of the corner of her eye Alyssa saw Snape cover up a wound on his leg. 'I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Miss Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment.' McGonagall then turned to the other three. 'As for you three, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points, will be awarded to each of you.' The three of them grinned at each other. 'For sheer dumb luck.' With that she and Snape left the bathroom.  
'Perhaps you ought to go.' Quirrell said. 'M-might wake up, eh.' The four Gryffindor students left the bathroom in silence.  
At the end of the corridor they turned to each other and all said, 'Thanks,' At the same time.

* * *

**Please, please review, I want to know how you think I'm doing.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Hermione was decidedly more friendly towards Harry, Ron and Alyssa. That morning was also the morning of the first Quidditch match. Harry seemed to be more nervous than Alyssa. He was twirling a piece of bacon around his fork, but not eating. 'Take a bit of toast, mate, go on.' Ron encouraged.  
'Ron's right, Harry.' Hermione agrees 'You're gonna need your strength today.'  
'I'm not hungry.' Harry argued.  
'Come on Harry.' Alyssa said. 'Eat, you may not be hungry, but like Hermione said, you'll need it.' Hermione gave her a smile, which Alyssa returned.

Snape appeared behind Alyssa and Harry. 'Good luck today, Grenston, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourselves against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you, even if it is against Slytherin.' He limped away towards the staff table.  
'That explains the blood.' Alyssa said.  
'Blood?' Hermione inquired.  
Harry leaned forward. 'Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that 3 headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping.'  
'But why would anyone go near that dog?' Hermione questioned.  
'The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults.' Harry replied quietly. 'He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret.'  
'So you're saying...'  
Harry finished Hermione's sentence. 'That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants.'

They were distracted by the screech of an owl. they looked up to see Hedwig and crystal soaring into the hall, bot carrying large, long packages. They dropped the packages in front of their respective owners. ' Bit early for mail, isn't it?' Hermione asked.  
'But I-I never get mail.' Harry said.  
'Let's open them.' Ron suggested.  
The four of them set about pulling the paper off the two packages. 'They're broomsticks!' Harry gasped.  
'Those are not just broomsticks Harry, they're Nimbus 2000s!'  
'But who?' Harry wondered. They looked up to the staff table to see McGonagall stroking the two owls.

'Harry, Alyssa.' They looked up to see Oliver coming. 'Are you guys... woah!.' He stopped mid-sentence, after seeing the brooms. 'Are those...'  
'Nimbus 2000's, yeah.' Ron said.  
'Wicked.' Oliver said. 'Anyway, Harry, Alyssa, let's go.'  
Harry and Alyssa grabbed their brooms and followed Oliver out of the hall.

Alyssa took a deep breath, as the team assembled behind a set of closed wooden doors, that she knew led out onto the pitch. 'Just remember the tactics we used in training.' Angelina reassured. 'You'll be fine.' Alyssa smiled weakly. Harry glanced back at her, and she nodded at him.

The doors to the pitch swung open and the team could hear the cheers of the spectators. They mounted their brooms, and Oliver led them out onto the pitch. They could hear the commentator, a friend of Fred and George, Lee Jordan. 'Hello and welcome to Hogwarts. First Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!' Alyssa circled the pitch with Angelina and Katie. Her hair, which was tied up in a ponytail, blew out behind her. They took their positions opposite the Slytherin chasers. 'The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game.'  
Madam Hooch stepped forward, next to the crate that held the balls. 'Now, I want a nice clean game, from all of you.' Here she particularly looked at the Slytherin chasers.  
She kicked the crate open, releasing the bludgers and the Snitch. 'The bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the Snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game.' Alyssa took a deep breath, and gripped her broom handle even tighter. Madam Hooch took the Quaffle from the crate.

Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle straight up into the air. 'The Quaffle is released, and the game begins!' Angelina grabbed the Quaffle and shot off, Katie and Alyssa on her tail. Angelina skillfully dodged through the Slytherin chasers, and managed to score. 'Angelina Johnson scores!' Lee announced. '10 points for Gryffindor!' Katie and Alyssa high-fived, before zooming back off down the pitch, as the Gryffindor supporters erupted into cheers.  
'Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint.'

Flint dodged the Gryffindor chasers, and even shoved Alyssa away. He threw the Quaffle at the Gryffindor hoops. Oliver appeared and whacked the ball away with his broom tail. He smirked at Flint, who glared at him in response. Alyssa caught the Quaffle and threw it to Angelina. Angelina and Katie passed the Quaffle back and forth between them. Katie threw it to Alyssa, who was behind the goal posts, who in turn threw it to Angelina, who scored again. The Gryffindor supporters erupted into cheers again.  
'Another 10 points to Gryffindor!' Lee shouted.  
The Slytherins began to play dirty. They resorted to kicking and shoving the Gryffindor chasers away as they made their way down the pitch. Flint once again tried to score, but Oliver caught the Quaffle, and tossed back to Angelina, who shot of down the pitch, Alyssa and Katie flanking her.

They were so absorbed in the game that they only realised that Oliver was injured when the crowd began to boo. He had been hit in the chest by a bludger that had been directed by the Slytherins. Katie tried to score, but the Quaffle was saved by the Slytherin keeper. Slytherin took possession of the Quaffle and passed the ball between them, before scoring, despite attempts from the Gryffindor chasers to catch the Quaffle.

When Angelina next got the Quaffle, things went from bad to worse for the Gryffindors. Flint and another of the Slytherin chasers boxed her in, jamming her between them so she had nowhere to go. The Slytherin chaser took the Quaffle from her, as the sent her spiralling into the covers of one of the towers. She tumbled down and lay sprawled out on the ground, unconscious. The Slytherins dodged through the rest of the Gryffindor team and scored again. Both the Slytherin and Gryffindor chasers were getting desperate. With the score and 20-20 and the Gryffindor keeper and one of their chasers out, Alyssa and Katie were having to work extra hard.

Suddenly Alyssa spotted Harry. His broom was bucking. It looked like it was trying to throw him off. Fred and George saw him too and attempted to get close to pull onto one of their own brooms, but to no avail. Alyssa quickly got her head back in the game when a bludger shot past her nose. 'Alyssa, head in the game.' Katie yelled at her.  
'Sorry!' Alyssa shouted back and shot off down the pitch, after Katie who had the Quaffle. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry get completely thrown off his broom. He was hanging on, while the broom tried to dislodge his hands. The Slytherins took possession of the Quaffle, as their seeker zoomed off after the snitch, but Harry's broom stopped trying to throw him off, and after a moment he was remounted and after the snitch too. During the time Harry had been tossed about Flint had managed to score again for Slytherin. Katie and Alyssa, determined to make even, shot off down the pitch, the Quaffle tightly under Katie's arm. Katie threw the Quaffle to Alyssa, who dodged through the Slytherins. Once close enough to the goal hoops, she tossed it back to Katie, who put it through, equalling the score.

They heard the crowd gasp, and saw Harry, near the ground, standing on his broom. He reached his hand out, but suddenly was thrown from the broom and rolled along the ground. For a moment he looked like he was going to be sick, before spitting the Snitch out into his hands. 'He's got the Snitch!' Lee announced. 'Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!'  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle, ending the game. 'Gryffindor win!' The Gryffindor supporters exploded in cheers. The Gryffindor team circled the air around Harry, who raised his fist, still holding the snitch, in triumph.

Back in the changing rooms the Gryffindor team were still celebrating. 'Good work Harry!' Oliver cried, clapping Harry on the back.  
Angelina surprised Alyssa by giving her a hug. 'Well done Alyssa. I knew you could do it.'  
'Thanks.' Alyssa grinned.  
'Well done team.' Oliver said. 'But it doesn't let up here. I expect you all at training. Right, off you go.'

Alyssa and Harry left the changing rooms and met Ron and Hermione outside. 'It was Snape.' Ron blurted out.  
'What?' Alyssa asked.  
'What Ron means.' Hermione began. 'Is that Snape is the one who was jinxing Harry's broom.'  
'Are you being serious?' Harry asked.  
'Yes.' Hermione said. 'He was muttering and keeping continuos eye contact.'  
'But why?' Alyssa asked.  
'Maybe he overheard us this morning in the Great Hall.' Harry suggested.  
'But still, jinxing your broom is a bit much isn't it?' Alyssa suggested.  
'He hates me.' Harry pointed out. 'Anything's possible.

* * *

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Harry, Ron, Alyssa and Hermione met up with Hagrid to discuss the match. They told him about their theory of Snape jinxing Harry's broom, which Hagrid thought was ridiculous. 'Nonsense. Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?' He asked.  
'Who knows. Why was he trying to get past that 3 headed dog on Halloween?' Harry countered.  
'Who told you 'bout Fluffy?' Hagrid asked.  
'Fluffy?' Ron asked.  
'That thing has a name?' Hermione asked amazed.  
'Seriously!' Alyssa was stunned.  
'Well, of course he's got a name. He's mine.' Hagrid admitted. 'I bought him off an Irish feller I met down the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the...'  
'Yes?' Harry encouraged as Hagrid trailed off.  
'Shouldn't ha'e said that.' Hagrid muttered. 'No more questions! Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret, that is.'  
'But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!' Alyssa argued. 'We can't just let it go.'  
'Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher.' Hagird stopped walking and turned to face them.  
'Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one.' Hermione said. 'I've read all about them. You have to keep eye contact. And Snape wasn't blinking.'  
'Exactly.' Harry agreed.

'Now, you listen to me, all four of you. You're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel.'  
'Who?' Alyssa asked.  
'Nicholas Flamel?' Harry questioned at the same time.  
'I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that. I should not have said that.' Hagrid walked away from them, muttering.  
'Nicholas Flamel. Who's Nicholas Flamel?' Harry asked.  
Everyone turned to look at Hermione. 'I don't know.' She admitted.  
'Then we need to find out.' Alyssa decided. The others nodded in agreement. 'Come on, let's go.'  
From that moment on, the four of them spent every spare second they had in the library. Ron and Hermione had more time than the other two due to Quidditch practise, but they turned up nothing.

The weeks passed quickly and by mid-December the castle and surrounding countryside was covered in a thick blanket of snow. A week before the end of term Alyssa recieved a letter from her mother.  
Dear Alyssa,  
I hope you don't mind but you are going to have to stay at school for Christmas. Grandma is still very unwell and I am having to stay with her. I would love for you to come too, but I know that you and her don't exactly see eye to eye. I will send something I promise. Have a good holiday.  
Love, Mum.  
'Oh brilliant.' Alyssa muttered.  
'What's wrong?' Hermione asked.  
'I've got to stay here for Christmas.' Alyssa admitted. 'My Gran's still ill.'  
'That's ok.' Harry said. 'I'm staying too. I won't be alone.'  
Alyssa laughed and turned to Hermione and Ron. 'What are you guys doing for the holidays?'  
'I'm going home.' Hermione said.  
'Same here.' Ron said.

The rest of the week passed without incident. More snow fell and many of the students often got into trouble for their violent snowball fights. The gang still had not found anything in the library, or anywhere else, referring to Nicholas Flamel.  
Alyssa awoke on the morning the Hogwarts Express was due to depart, to find Ron not packed. 'I thought you were going home.' She said to him.  
'My parents are going to visit my brother in Romania.' He told her.  
'And their not taking you?'  
'Nope, I'm stuck here with you.'  
Alyssa stuck her tounge out at him. Harry appeared at that moment, and they headed down to the Great Hall.

It was in the Great Hall that Hermione found them. Harry and Ron were playing a game of wizard chess, with Alyssa watching curiously. 'Knight to E-5.' Harry ordered.  
Ron glanced around the board, before chooosing his move. 'Queen to E-5.' The queen smashed the knight to pieces.  
'That's totally barbaric!' Hermione said.  
'That's wizard's chess.' Ron informed her. 'I see you've packed.' He nodded towards her trunk.  
'See you haven't.' Hermione countered.  
'Change of plans. My parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother, Charlie. He's studying dragons there!'  
'Good. You can help Harry and Alyssa then.' Hermione suggested. 'They're going to go the library for information on Nicholas Flamel.'  
'We've looked a hundred times!' Ron stared at them. Alyssa shrugged.  
Hermione leaned forward. 'Not in the restricted section. Happy Christmas.' Shee turned and pulled her trunk away.  
'I think we've had a bad influence on her.' Ron said, before all three of them cracked up into laughter.

For the final week in the lead up to Christmas day, Harry Ron and Alyssa were constantly in the library, but still nothing came up. Alyssa was beginning to give up. 'Come on Aly.' Harry encouraged. Both Harry and Ron had started calling her Aly, not that she minded. 'We promised Hermione that we would look.'  
'But we don't even know where to start.' Alyssa pointed out.  
'Give it up Harry.' Ron said. 'We've been here everyday, and still nothing. Let's at least stop until after christmas.'  
'Okay.' Harry agreed.  
They gathered up the books they had been looking through. After putting them back on the right shelves they left the library.

As they crossed the courtyard it began to snow again. 'Why does it have to keep snowing?' Ron asked.  
'Oh get over it Ron.' Alyssa elbowed him.  
Suddenly snowball collided with the back of Ron's head. He whipped around to see Harry doubled over in laughter. A second snowball hit him, this one thrown by Alyssa. He bent down and created his own snowball, before launching it at Harry. Within seconds the three of them were engaged in a full out snowball fight. 'Potter, Grenston, Weasly!' They stopped to see Professor McGonagall glaring at them. 'You can stop that now!'  
'Sorry Professor.' They choroused, before leaving the courtyard.

Christmas morning dawned, it was snowing yet again. Alyssa rolled out of bed. Her dormitory was quiet. All the other girls had gone home for the holidays. She padded silently down the stairs into the common room, to find Ron already down there, opening his presents. 'Merry Christmas Ron.'  
He turned around. 'Merry Christmas Alyssa.' He tore open the package on his lap, and pulled out a maroon knitted jumper. 'Not again, she knows I hate maroon.'  
'Who?' Alyssa asked.  
'My mum, every year she makes us jumpers, ad every year I get a maroon one.' He looked back under the tree. 'Hey it looks like you and Harry got one too.'  
Alyssa looked confused. 'Why would your mum make me a jumper?'  
'Because you're my friends I guess.'

Alyssa picked up the package with her name on it, that looked like Ron's. She pulled the paper of to reveal a blue jumper, with the letter A stiched on in green lettering. 'Not bad.' She said.  
'It's better than mine.' Ron stated.  
Alyssa laughed. 'It's kind of your mum.' Ron just shrugged. Hermione had got her a box of variety muggle chocolates. Harry had got her a woven leather bracelet. Seamus had got a new quill and Ron a box of chocolate frogs. Her mum had sent her a new school bag and t-shirt. Her last present was from an unknown sender. A small package. When Alyssa opened it, a chain fell into her palm. Hanging from the chain was small emblem. A wolf lying between the front legs of a stag. A note also fell from the package. Your parents left this for you when they died. Keep it close and it will protect you.  
Alyssa's forehead scrunched up in confusion. 'What is it?' Ron asked. Alyssa handed him the letter. 'But I thought you lived with your mum.'  
'I do.' Alyssa confirmed.

Ron changed the subject. 'Maybe we should get Harry up.'  
'Go ahead.' Alyssa agreed.  
'Harry, wake up! Come on Harry, wake up!' Ron yelled.  
'God Ron, I meant go up there, not yell your head off.' Harry ran out of the boys dormitory onto the balcony. 'Happy Christmas, Harry.'  
'Happy Christmas Ron, Alyssa. What are you wearing?' Harry asked. Alyssa stifled a laugh.  
'Oh, Mum made it. Looks like you've got one too!' Ron grinned.  
'I've got presents?' Harry asked.  
'Yeah!' Ron replied.

Harry grinned and ran down the stairs to join his friends. 'There they are.' Ron gestured to the pile of presents for Harry. Alyssa sat on the sofa, while Ron sat on the arm. Harry picked up one of his presents, which was wrapped in silver paper. He took out the note and read it. "Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well." He looked up at Alyssa and Ron, who both just shrugged. Harry put the note to the side and opened the package. Standing up, he pulled out the contents.  
'What is it?' Ron asked.  
'Some kind of cloak.' Harry replied.  
'Well, let's see then. Put it on.' Ron encouraged.  
Harry swung the cloak around his shoulders and wrapped it around himself. Ron and Alyssa gasped. Harry's body had vanished. 'Woah!' Ron exclaimed.  
Harry looked down at himself. 'My body's gone!'  
'I know what that is! That's an invisibility cloak!'  
'I'm invisible?' Harry questioned.

'They're really rare.' Ron commented, picking the note up. 'I wonder who gave it to you.'  
'There was no name. It just said, "Use it well."' Harry said.  
He removed the cloak and Ron handed the note to Alyssa. 'Hey.' She said. 'The handwriting on this note is the same as on mine.'  
'What note?' Harry asked. Alyssa handed to him. 'That's just not possible, is it?' Alyssa and Ron just shrugged.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was only two days later that everything changed for Alyssa and Harry. Alyssa was awoken by the creak of a door. She crept out of her own dormitory and saw Harry crossing the common room. 'Where are you going?' She asked, leaning on the stone railing.  
Harry jumped in surprise. 'Don't scare me like that!' He half-whispered.  
Alyssa ran down the stairs. 'Well you shouldn't be sneaking around. Where are you going?'  
'The restricted section.' He replied. 'I want to see if I can find anything on Nicholas Flamel.'  
'Well then.' Alyssa said decidedly. 'I'm coming with you.'  
'Hurry up and get dressed then.' Harry told her.  
'On it.' Alyssa replied, already on her way back up the stairs.

Within minutes Alyssa was back, fully dressed. Harry flung the invisibility cloak over them and they sneaked out of the portrait hole. The fat lady looked around in confusion, but they slipped away. Harry lit a lantern that he had brought along to help them. The pair of them were fortunate enough not to run into any teachers or Filch. together they crept through the main library to the restricted section door, which was bolted. Alyssa slipped her hand out from under the cloak and pulled back the bolt. The doors creaked slightly as she pushed them open. Once in the restricted section Harry pulled the cloak off them, and put the lamp down. He went to one shelf, while Alyssa went to the one opposite. 'Famous fire eaters, 15th Century Fiends, Flamel, Nicholas Flamel, where are you?' Harry mumbled to himself.  
Alyssa glanced over her shoulder as Harry pulled a book off the shelf. He carefully opened it. The book yelled, Alyssa clamped her hands over her ears. Harry wrestled the book shut and put it back on the shelf. 'What was that?' Alyssa asked.  
'Who's there?' The two first-years whipped around as Filch's voice echoed through the library. Harry grabbed the cloak from the desk where he had left it, and they ran towards the exit. 'I know you're in there. You can't hide.' The stopped as Filch's lantern light reflected into the restricted section. Harry flung the cloak over himself and Alyssa. 'Who is it? Show yourself!' Filch continued.

Hardly daring to breath Harry and Alyssa crept around Filch, hidden under the invisibility cloak, and slipped out of the library. The hurried as soundlessly as possible down the corridor, and out the door. Mrs Norris was waiting there, she stood and meowed at them. They backed away as fast as possible and ran around the corner, almost slamming into Professor's Quirrell and Snape, who seemed to be arguing. 'Severus, I-I thought...' Quirrell stuttered. Snape had him pinned against the wall.  
'You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell.' Snape hissed back. Harry and Alyssa began to edge around the two teachers.  
'W-what do you m-mean?' Quirrell asked.  
'You know perfectly well what I mean.' Snape sneered. Suddenly he looked around, as if he had sensed something. Both Harry and Alyssa covered their mouths in an attempt to mask their breathing. Snape reached out, towards Harry and Alyssa, as if to grab something. Touching nothing, he snatched his hand back and pointed an accusing finger at Quirrell. 'We'll have another chat soon, when you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie.'  
Filch chose that moment to arrive, which was fortunate for Harry and Alyssa. 'Oh, Professors. I found this, in the Restricted Section.' He held up Harry's lamp, which both he and Alyssa had forgotten about. 'It's still hot. That means there's a student out of bed.' The students stared at each other in horror. Then the teachers and caretaker took off down the corridor, back towards the library. Alyssa grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him towards a door at the end of the corridor, which they slipped through.

'What was that about?' Alyssa asked, as Harry pulled the cloak off them. She looked over at Harry, but he was not looking at her. He was walking towards a mirror that stood on the other side of the room. Alyssa sat down on a ledge between two pillars, as Harry went down the steps and crossed the room to stand in front of the mirror. He stopped, staring into the mirror. 'What is it?' Alyssa asked.  
'Mum?' She heard him ask quietly. 'Dad?' Alyssa looked at Harry in confusion. Why would his parents be in the mirror? Harry reached out a hand and ran his fingers over the glass. After a moment he put his hand on his shoulder and felt around, looking back, as if searching for someone touching his shoulder. He looked back at the mirror. Suddenly he looked around at Alyssa, confusion written all over his face. He glanced back at the mirror and then at Alyssa again. 'Your in the mirror.' He said amazed.  
'What?' Alyssa asked, confused.  
'Come on, come look.' Harry ran back and grabbed Alyssa's wrist, pulling her off the ledge and towards the mirror. 'Look!'

Alyssa looked into the mirror. She saw herself and Harry, arms around each other, grinning. A red-haired woman and a black-haired man stood behind them. The woman had her hand on Harry's shoulder, and the man had his hand on Alyssa's shoulder. 'Are those... your parents?' Alyssa asked.  
'Yeah.' Harry nodded.  
'But why am I there?' She continued.  
'I don't know.' Harry admitted.  
'Maybe Ron will know.' Alyssa suggested.  
Harry grinned. 'Wait here, I'll go get him.' He turned and raced out of the room, pulling his cloak back on.

Ten minutes later Harry was back, dragging Ron with him. 'Come on. Come. Come look, it's my parents!' He dragged Ron over to Alyssa and the mirror.  
'I only see us.' Ron said.  
'Look in properly.' Harry ordered, pulling Ron over, Alyssa moved out of the way. 'Go on. Stand there. There. You see them, don't you? That's my dad...'  
Harry was interrupted by Ron. 'That's me! Only, I'm head boy, and I'm holding the Quidditch cup! And bloody hell, I'm Quidditch Captain too! I look good. Harry, do you think this mirror shows the future?'  
'How can it? Both my parents are dead.' Harry reminded him, smiling sadly.  
A thud from outside the room made all three whip around. 'We should go.' Alyssa said. Harry scooped up the invisibility cloak and threw it around them.

The next night found Harry and Alyssa back in front of the mirror. They wanted answers as to why both of them appeared in the mirror with Harry's parents. 'Back again Harry, Alyssa.' A voice made the pair of them swing around. Professor Dumbledore stood near the door. 'I see that you, like so many before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realise what it does. Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is.'  
'So, then it shows us what we want? Whatever we want?' Harry asked.  
'Yes, and no.' Dumbledore replied. 'It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts. Now you, who have never known your family, you see them standing beside you. But remember this. This mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home, and I must ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live.'  
Harry glanced back at the mirror, before Alyssa spoke up. 'Professor, why do I see the same thing as Harry? Why am I there?' She asked.

'Sit down, both of you.' Dumbledore said. Harry and Alyssa did so. 'You see Alyssa, Harry sees his family, and so do you. The desire to know your father has led you to the truth. You are not who you thought you are.'  
'Are you saying, professor.' Alyssa began slowly. 'That Harry and I are actually family?'  
'You are more than just family.' Dumbledore continued. 'You are siblings. Twin siblings.' Harry and Alyssa stared at each other in amazement. 'Have you ever wondered where you got your scar? Or why your mother, actually adopted mother, was reluctant to talk about your father? Or why her mother disliked you?'  
'Why did no one tell me?' Alyssa asked.  
'Your adoptive mother did not want you to know and no one else knew. You were put in an orphanage, we knew your aunt and uncle would be unable to cope with both of you, and because they had a son it was decided that Harry would live with them.' Dumbledore said.  
Alyssa took a deep breath. 'Do I still have to go by the name of Grenston, or can I change it to Potter? And do I still have to live with my adoptive mother?'  
'You can choose which name to go by, and as for your home, I'm sure your godfather would be happy to take you in?'  
'Why didn't I live with him in the first place?' Alyssa asked.  
'The Ministry of Magic found it... inappropriate. I will discuss it with you another time. Now which name do you chose?' Dumbledore questioned.  
'Potter, I chose Potter. It's my true name.' Alyssa decided.  
'Very well I shall inform the staff. Now off to bed, both of you.' Dumbledore ushered them out of the room. Outside Harry threw the cloak over them and they headed back up to the common room.

Back in the common room Harry pulled the cloak off them, and they sat down by the fire. 'Well, that was an interesting evening.' Alyssa started.  
'Where's your scar then?' Harry asked. Alyssa moved her hair away from her neck to reveal the lightening blot shaped scar. 'Identical to mine.' He continued.  
'Well, we are twins.' Alyssa pointed out. They laughed. The word felt right to both of them. They were twins, there was no denying it.  
Harry and Alyssa stayed up late that night, discussing their lives before Hogwarts, and what they would do now that they knew they were twins.  
Alyssa did not know what time they fell asleep, but when she awoke the sunlight was streaming through the windows of the common room. She uncurled her legs and stretched out, felling quite stiff. She accidently kicked Harry, who awoke. 'Sorry.' She apologised. 'I didn't mean to wake you.'  
'It's ok.' Harry said.  
'Did last night really happen?' Alyssa asked.

'What happened last night?' The twins turned around to see Ron standing at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes flicking between the two of them.  
Harry and Alyssa glanced at each other. They nodded at each other, and Harry gestured for Ron to sit down. 'We need you to listen and not interrupt.' Alyssa told him.  
Ron nodded in agreement, the twins took a deep breath and launched into their story.

* * *

**Please, please review. x**


End file.
